Sous la neige
by CeriseRoyal
Summary: Ayant perdu la mémoire pendant un combat contre un hollow, Tôshiro se retrouve aspirée par un senkaimon et se retrouvent inconscient près d'un petit village. Sauvait par une vieille dame, Tôshiro commencent par vivre inconsciemment une vie de lycéen normale jusqu'au jour où son passé perdu le retrouve.
1. Chapter 1

Sous la neige

Disclamer: Bleach ne m'appartient pas (à mon plus grand malheur et pour le plus grand bonheur des perso XD) seul quelques personnages qui apparaitront plus tard dans la fic son de moi. Sur ce je vous laisse bonne lecture !

Le chapitre 1 est déjà écris mais il faudra attendre 3 semaines.

Et avant de commencer, au fait je suis a la recherche d'une beta donc si il y a des volontaires, ils sont les bien venu.

Et se chapitre est dedicacer a nido-chan !

PROLOGUE :

Dans un paysage enneiger se trouvait une silhouette seule dans la neige. On pouvait à présent voir un liquide rouge s'échapper de ce petit corps.

Elle ne bougeait plus et cela depuis plusieurs minutes quand une autre personne s'approcha. Malgré le blizzard on pu entendre ce qu'elle disait :

« Le pauvre vu ses blessures il a du souffrir longtemps. La seule chose que je puisse faire c'est lui offrir une belle tombe. Pauvre petit »

Elle prit le garçon dans ses bras et écarquilla les yeux

« Il est toujours en vie ! Mais c'est impossible !

- Urgg…matsu…mo…moto, essaya d'articuler le mourant

- Chutttt ne parle pas tu es trop faible garde tes forces petit

- Je… suis… pas… petit… je… shiro…

- Chuut garde tes forces et repose toi, tout va bien maintenant »

Et il s'évanouit dans les bras de cette inconnue. Dans un paysage enneigé ne se trouvait pas une mais deux silhouettes dans la neige.

*Quelques heures auparavant*

Le combat faisait rage. On entendait le bruit des sabres s'entrechoquant mêlés au bruit du blizzard. Une dizaines de personnes combattaient dans les deux camps. Parmi eux un petit garçon aux cheveux neige. Il était se battait avec deux arrancars. En difficulté, il avait sortit son bankai mais ne parvenait à reprendre l'avantage. A bout de souffle et blessé, il tomba au sol. Il avait vaincu ses adversaires mais vidé de ses forces il n'avait pas remarqué qu'un hollow s'approchait vers lui.

Plus loin une jeune femme combattait elle aussi, elle n'avait que des blessures superficielles mais ne parvenait pas à blesser gravement son adversaire, qui lui, semblait jouer avec elle. Très concentrée dans la bataille, elle fut néanmoins déconcentrer quand elle sentit le reatsu de son capitaine chuter.

Elle se retourna alors et se figea d'horreur :

Son capitaine se trouvait empaler sur un hollow et semblait inconscient… Criant son nom elle courra vers lui, mais quand elle arriva a quelque mètres, elle fut éblouit par une lumière intense qu'elle reconnu aussitôt ; l'ouverture d'un senkaimon. D'abord surprise – car ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de demander des renforts- elle fut rapidement stupéfaite de voir qu'il n'y avait personne. Le senkaimon disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Et c'est inquiète et perdu qu'elle découvrit que son capitaine avait disparut. Ainsi que leurs ennemis…

A Suivre...

NDA : et voila le prologue rallonger car beaucoup le trouvait trop cour j'espère que cela vous satisfait plus que l'ancien. Dite moi ce que vous en avez pensé. Le chapitre 1 arrive dans le courant de la semaine prochaine, il est déjà écrit il faut juste que je le relise et corrige les fautes. Sur ce à bientôt ! Ah ! Et un grand merci a nido-chan pour ce premier commentaire qui m'a fait énormément plaisir.

NDE : Salut, alors le E de NDE veut dire éditrice et la fanfic « Sous la neige » n'est pas de moi mais de Cybou-chan (une amie) et comme elle a pas encore son blog elle le poste sur le mien. Donc j'espère que sa vous a plus et n'oubliez pas de lasser des reviews. Merci d'avance et la prochaine fois.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 1:

*5 ANS PLUS TARD*

Les cours de la journée avaient été très ennuyant pour Tôshirô, mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que cette après midi sa vie allait basculer.

En arrivant en cours de sport il entendit qu'il y avait une nouvelle prof. Cela ne l'enchantait pas, son physique un peu particulier – plus spécialement ses yeux turquoise et ses cheveux blancs – incitait les professeurs et élèves à penser que c'était un délinquant.

Une fois touts les élèves entrés la prof arriva à sont tour.

« Bonjour je m'appelle Matsumoto Rangiku, mais bon appelés moi Rangiku ! Sur ce je fais l'appelle ! »

Lorsqu'elle arriva au nom de Tôshirô elle marqua une pause, leva lentement la tête et, lorsqu'elle le vit, elle cru qu'elle allait faire une crise cardiaque. Elle avait devant les yeux son petit capitaine ! Mais c'était parfaitement impossible car Tôshirô Hitsugaya était mort il y a maintenant 13 ans lors de la guerre contre les Quincy. Et pourtant il était là, devant elle. Mais quelque chose n'allais pas, il n'avait pas réagit quand il avais vu Matsumoto peut être ne l'avait-il pas reconnue ou bien ce n'était tous simplement pas lui.

Ce que Tôshirô redoutait se passa, Rangiku passa l'heure à le regarder. Il croisa son regard et fut étonné ce n'était pas de méfiance ou du dégout que l'on pouvait lire dans ses yeux mais de l'étonnement, du soulagement de la joie et aussi de la tristesse.

Il se réveilla en sureau, il avait fait un rêve très étrange :

_Il se trouvait dans un bureau assit sur une chaise, il remplissait des dossiers. Dans le sofa à coté, une femme dormait profondément quand tout à coup une alarme retentit. Il se leva, pris son sabre et essaya de réveiller la femme :_

_« MATSUMOTO ! hurla-t-il » _

Puis il s'était réveillé.

Le ciel était bien dégagé et on voyait bien les étoiles. Il ne comprenait pas ce rêve mais il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu la femme même s'il n'avait vu que sa silhouette. Puis il se souvint de sa prof de sport. Son nom et la façon qu'elle avait eue de le regarder et ce rêve, tout semblait lui dire qu'il la connaissait.

Dès qu'elle avait du temps libre elle espionnait Tôshirô. Elle voulait être sur que c'était bien lui avant de l'annoncer au commandant mais elle ne trouvait rien qui aurait pu lui faire penser que c'était un shinigami, il ne voyait même pas les hollows.

Tôshirô avait fini les cours et rentrait chez lui.

« Je suis rentré oba-chan ! dit-il en refermant la porte

Ah c'est toi Tôshirô, vient le repas est prêt », lui répondit une vielle femme aux cheveux long grisâtre remontés en chignon

Tôshirô alla s'assoir a coté de la veille femme

« Ta journée s'est bien passée ? demanda-t-elle

Comme d'habitude. Je ne te l'ai pas dit je crois, j'ai une nouvelle prof de sport

Ah et comment est-elle ?

Un peu… comment dire… spéciale

Oh je vois et elle s'appelle…

Matsumoto »

A ce nom la grand-mère perdit l'espace d'une seconde son sourire, ce qui n'échappa pas a Tôshirô qui demanda

« Tu la connais oba-chan ?

Heu non… bon si tu as fini de manger va te coucher il est tard ! »

Ce brusque changement de sujet surprit Tôshirô, il ne protesta pas et partit se coucher. Il y avait anguille sous roche, la réaction de sa grand-mère n'était pas normale et il contait bien menait sa petite enquête.

_(A suivre)_

(NDA : voila ! Le chapitre 1 est fini ! Bon désolé s'il est un peu court ! Surtout n'hésités pas à laisser des commentaires et à laisser vos impressions =).


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2**

**Disclamer :** pas à moi malheureusement

Bon, voici le chapitre 2 . On est toute contente ! ^^ Alors bonne lecture et _**JOYEUX NOEL !**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>_

Depuis quelques jours Tôshirô trouvait sa grand-mère étrange. Il ne savait pas comment l'exprimer mais elle semblait se méfier de quelque chose. De quoi il ne savait pas. Son comportement avait changé du tout au tout. Elle était, comment dire… distante.

Mais il n'y avait pas que ca qui le préoccupait, ces dernier temps il faisait des rêves peu ordinaires. Soit il était dans une plaine gelée et il entendait une voix qui l'effrayait et le rassurait à la fois. Ou bien il rêvait qu'il était dans un bureau à lire et remplir des papiers avec, à ses côté une femme qui ressemblait à sa nouvelle prof de sport.

Tient d'ailleurs elle aussi était étrange ! Déjà il se demandait comment elle avait pu devenir professeure avec un tel comportement. Une fois en passant devant la salle des profs il l'a vu boire, et pas qu'un peu ! Heureusement elle n'avait pas cours. Sinon imaginer les dégâts ! Elle se serait fait renvoyer à coup sur. En plus de ça son comportement envers lui était spécial. Avec les autres élèves elle était extravertie, toujours joyeuse mais dès qu'il était dans les parages elle devenait plus sérieuse. C'est comme si elle avait peur de lui… Non, comme si en sa présence il n'y avait plus de place pour la plaisanterie.

*quelques jours plus tard chez Matsumoto*

Assise, ou plutôt affalée dans son canapé Matsumoto regardait la télévision. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de se détendre mais n'y arrivait pas. Comment le pouvait-elle ! Elle avait peut être retrouvée son capitaine ! C'était lui ça elle en était sur, enfin elle voulait y croire car même si ce jeune garçon ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Hitsugaya taicho, il n'avait pas l'air de se souvenir d'elle et rien ne semblait indiquer qu'il ait pu être un jour un shinigami. Que se soit son incapacité à voir les hollow ou bien son énergie spirituelle qui n'était pas spécialement élevé voir même inferieure à la moyenne. Seulement son cœur lui criait que ce gamin aux cheveux blancs était son petit taicho, et que si elle sautait dans ses bras, l'étouffant comme elle savait si bien le faire, il la repousserait en grognant comme autrefois et lui dirait de se mettre au travail. Son cerveau lui, ne cessait de lui répétait que son capitaine était mort et qu'il ne reviendrait plus.

N'en pouvant plus de s'interroger de la sorte Matsumoto décida d'aller voir Tôshirô le lendemain pour en avoir le cœur net.

*le lendemain chez Tôshirô*

« Qui êtes vous ?

Je suis la professeure de sport de Tôshirô et j'aimerai lui parler

Sortez d'ici ! cria la petite grand-mère de Tôshirô

Mais… j'aimerai juste … essaya encore Matsumoto

Je vous ai déjà dit de sortir ! Je ne veux pas vous voir chez moi ! »

Derrière la porte du salon Tôshirô avait tout entendu. La réaction de sa grand-mère face à Matsumoto lui confirmait ses soupçons sa grand-mère avait quelque chose à cacher et cela avait surement un rapport avec les rêves qu'il faisait ses derniers temps. A lui maintenant de trouver quoi. Un bruit le fit sortir de ses pensées, c'était la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir laissant entrer sa grand-mère. Faisant comme si il n'avait rien entendu, il demanda :

« Qui était-ce oba-chan ?

Rien ! c'était juste une personne qui c'est trompée d'adresse, lui assura sa grand-mère

Ah bon je peux aller faire un tour dehors oba-chan ?

Oui mais ne rentre pas trop tard ».

Il sortit sans plus attendre, il avait dans l'idée de rattraper sa professeure et de lui demander de quoi elle voulait parler. Sa grand-mère ne voulait pas qu'il lui parle mais il ne contait pas se laisser faire. Il avait commencé à courir en allant tout droit mais maintenant il était perdu et ne savait pas où elle avait bien pu partir. Mais comment avait-il pu autant s'éloigner ! D'un coup, il sentit une présence derrière lui mais avant d'avoir pu se retourner il se retrouva projeté sur le mur d'en face. Il avait très mal et vu les difficultés qu'il avait à respirer il ne doutait pas de s'être cassé une voire plusieurs côtes. Il ouvrit les yeux mais ne vu personne dans l'allée. Qui avait bien pu l'envoyer balader comme ça ? La rue était toujours aussi vide mais il sentit très bien qu'on le soulevait encore et il refit un nouveau vol plané pour atterrir cette fois sur… rien ? Il flottait dans les airs mais sentait très bien qu'on le portait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se sentait bien dans ces bras qu'il ne pouvait pas voir. Et il s'évanouit laissant la personne qui le portait commencer à le soigner. Il ne savait pas que quand il se réveillerait sa vie prendrait un tournant totalement inattendu.

_(A suivre)_

* * *

><p>NDA : ouff j'ai finalement réussit le chapitre 2 pour noël c'est pas beau ça ! J'espère que ça vous aura plus. Je ne sais pas quand arrivera le prochain chapitre mais surement début janvier. Joyeux noël et à la prochaine !<p> 


End file.
